


Welcome Home

by Lawson_Bawson_Baker



Category: Pitch - Fandom
Genre: Evelyn is always a win, F/M, I love her, and Brooke Lawson-Baker can we just picture how cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawson_Bawson_Baker/pseuds/Lawson_Bawson_Baker
Summary: Small Future Bawson oneshot for you all.





	

It was just after 10 pm when Mike settled down to call Ginny. 

 

He expected to hear a “hi old man. How'd the day go?”

But instead all he heard was Brooke crying hysterically and Ginny's plea of “Mike. “ 

His brows rose. “Are you two ok?”

“What do you think?” She snapped. A few beats went by before she said “Sorry, we umm- we're not too great. “

Mike nodded despite not being seen. “It's ok rookie just take a deep breath. “ he heard her do so. 

“Good now what's wrong?”

“She wants you. She won't sleep for me because she wants you here. And so do I. I miss you old man. We miss you. “

 

She sounded tired. And sad. 

“I miss you too Gin. So much. I'll be home soon I promise. Let me talk to her. “

The small sniffles before he heard the small “papa” broke his heart. 

“Hi brookie. I love you. “

“Love you. Coming home now?”

“Papa can't come home today baby. Tomorrow I will be home. “

The whine was loud. 

“Papa needs you to be a good girl for mama and go to sleep baby. It's late. “

“ late?”

“Yes. It is. So I need you to be a big girl and settle for mama. Can you do that for me?”

“Story first. “

There was his baby, stubborn like her mama. 

“Ok pick out your favourite. “

He knew which one she'd pick. Goodnight moon of course. He knew it by heart at this point. 

“Momma, read with us!”

He heard Ginny laugh. “Ok ok I'm here. Ready?”

“Ready! Papa?”

Mike chuckled. “I'm ready. “

Ginny read, Mike recited his parts from memory. A few minutes after they finished reading he heard moving. 

Ginny kissed the little girl once for herself, and once for Mike. And stayed with her for about 10 minutes more until Ginny felt her baby's body give way to sleep. 

She eased out of the room, phone in hand going to sit on her own bed. 

“Hi. “

Mike smiled. “Hey rookie. “ she wasn't a rookie anymore, technically. She'd been playing for 3 years when she'd told Mike she was pregnant. But she was his rookie. 

 

“I fucking miss you. “

“I know, I miss you too. “

“How are your knees? Your back still hurting?”

He smiled, even drained and tired she was worried about him. 

“It's ok. I promise. Just promise me a massage when I get home.”

 

“Promise me a couple thousand kisses and you've got a deal captain.”

The conversation tapered off, Mike smiling when he heard soft snoring before pressing end. 

He made one more call before settling in for the night. 

“Momma! Up! Up!”

Ginny groaned. Brooke was tapping on her face. “Ok ok momma’s awake. “ she sat up. Looking at her daughter, she tilted her head. 

“Baby…who dressed you?” 

“Auntie evie. “

 

Ginny got out of bed, picking Brooke up going into her living room. “Ev, how many times have I told you to wake me or call first?”

“Like you would have answered. You sleep like the dead. “ she said pouring some coffee. 

“Not to mention I let her in and I don't need permission to enter my own house. “ 

Mike said matter of factly, from behind Ginny. 

She froze for a second, Brooke wasn't having that though. Climbing- or trying to from Ginny's hold. “Papa’s home!!!”

Mike lifted his daughter into his arms. “How's my favourite baby?”

Ginny turned “How?”

“They have these things called planes now. Really cool invention. I-”

She kissed him. “I missed you. “

 

“I missed you too Rookie. “

“And me!!!” The little girl tapped his face. 

He just laughed, “yes and my Brookie. “ he gave her small kisses all over her face. 

Evelyn cleared her throat. “Brooke you remember what we were going to do today?”

“Ice cream!” Mike became suddenly less interesting she scrambled down and hooked on to Evelyn's leg. “Yes. And you get to see your cousins,”  
“Don’t get her all hopped up on sugar Ev, or you’ll be babysitting.” Ginny warned.

Evelyn huffed, “Listen you know how long it’s been since I’ve had a kid willing to do things with me? Let me enjoy this.”

 

“You’re not babysitting.” Mike scratched at his beard.

“No I’ll have her back by 6 for some family bonding time.”

“Kisses!”

The small yet loud voice demanded, after she was ready to go out.

Ginny and Mike were more than happy to give them.

“She’s gonna be hopped up on sugar later you know that right?” Mike said as they waved, as Evelyn pulled away. 

“I know, but I mean Ev, spoils her less than Blip so let’s just be grateful.”

“I’m grateful, so glad I’m home, I’m going for a nap though…”

Ginny chuckled kissing him. “Go, I’ll be right behind you old man.” 

She closed the door and locked it before joining him, he was already drifting off.

He managed to get an “I love you Rook.” Out before he sighed, and started to snore. 

Ginny let her knuckles graze his beard. “I love you too. Her hand slipped to her stomach drawing soothing patterns. The test results still fresh in her mind from last night. 6 weeks. 34 to go. Looking at his sleeping face she decided it could wait until morning.

“We love you old man.”


End file.
